


When Cats Play With Fake Horses

by RainCloud10



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fefetasprite - Freeform, Mentioned Sollux, Sprites, erisolsprite - Freeform, mentioned Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fefetasprite exploses, Nepeta spends her time reliving memories of her Moiral, Equius. he leaves her and Feferi comes to find her. its a bit sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cats Play With Fake Horses

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an RP with my own Moirail and she gave me the permission to make it a fanfic.

Equius walks up to Nepeta ans greets her. Nepeta sees him and crouches in his direction. She then pounces on his on a hug.

"Equius!"

Equius hugs her back, holding up a box of new tea.

"I br0ght y0u s0me e%uisite tea f0r y0ur c0llecti0n."

"Oh, thank you Equius! Let's have a tea party and drink my new tea!" AC says as she takes for matesprits hand and brings him to her cave to get her kitty tea set. Equius looks around his matesprits cave.

"Nepeta, why is y0ur cave s0...sma11?" he inquired.

Nepeta crawls into her cave on all four like a cat, gathering her tea set. she looks up at Equius with a smile.

"It's not small, you're just tall" she exclaimed.

"Then why are y0u craw1ing, if n0t f0r the 10w cei1ing?" Equius asked her.

Nepeta giggles. "'Cause I'm a mighty huntress!"

"0h right, the dead anima1s." Equius said as he looks in disapproval at the hides residing all about AC's cave. Then, his eyes wandered to her shipping wall.

"What is this f001ery?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Nepeta's eyes followed Equius's gaze and blushed.

"Oh," she giggles, "that's my shipping wall! Look, we're on it togefurr!" she says looking to the little drawing of her and Equius.

"I am hurt at this beh00ver, Nepeta. Y0u wish f0r Karkat t0 bee y0ur matesprit instead 0f me?" Equius stares at the drawing of her and Karkat with a heart and OTP written over it.

Nepeta frowns and looks at the shipping wall, and back at Equius.

"I furrgot to change it, ya know, with dying and all. Besides he's with Dave. I need to update it." AC takes her chalk and X's out KatNep.

"I care n0t f0r wh0 that 10wb1ood is with, as 10ng it isn't with y0u." he says. She smiled at Equius's words and hugs him.

She giggles and says, "You're so cute Equius, I wouldn't be with anyone else, efurr, you're my one and only."

"And that is h0w it sh0u1d be. I e%uber great p1easure being with y0u Nepeta." he says, hugging her gently, careful not to hurt his matesprit. She blushes and hugs Equius tighter.

"Oh Equius." Nepeta lets go, and picks up her kitty tea set. "Lets go have a tea party!"

"Yes 1ets. Being dead gives us s0 much m0re time." he says to her. Nepeta smiles a bit, though, feeling a bit sad.

"That's the only good thing about being dead."

"If 0n1y y0u didn't b10w up a as sprite, then we'd sti11 be 'togefurr.'" he says, saying the last word in her quirk. "But n0w, I'm just a mem0ry in y0ur dream bubb1e." He kisses AC on her forehead sadly. Her water, and she holds Equius's hand.

"I wish you were real, I want the real Equius." she said sadly. Equius smiles slightly at her.

"I'm real Nepeta. As a mem0ry." Nepeta smiles at the memory of her meowsprit.

"I'm flushed fur you Equius."

"As have I f1ushed crims0n f0r y0u Nepeta." he replies. Nepeta tugs on Equius's hand, and leads him out of the cave. Equius turns to AC, starting to fade.

"100ks 1ike this is where the mem0ry ends." he says sadly.

Nepeta eyes go wide as she drop her tea set and hugs Equius close to her.

"No! Equius! Don't leave me!" she yells as she starts to cry.

"G00dbye Nepeta." Equius kisses the top of her head and turns into som-E on-E w)(o's r-E-Elly d-Ead.

"N-Ep-Eta, did you )(av-E anot)(-Er m-Emor-E-Ef of -Equius?" Feferi asked.

AC looks up to look at the dead Feferi.

"Yes, he's, err, was my meowsprit, of course I had anofurr memory of him" she sniffles and looks at Fefurry sadly.

"It;s okay, I miss -EriSol sprit-E. T)(h-Ey w-Er-E in t)(-E proc-Ess of apologizing. Actually, t)(-Ey bot)( w-Er-E. Including -Equius." Feferi informed Nepeta.

"Really?" Nepeta asked. she sighed and said, "I wish we weren't dead."

"M-E too, N-Ep-Eta." Feferi hugs Nepeta sadly. "C'mon, l-Ets go find our ot)(-Er d-Ead fri-Ends."

Nepeta sniffels and hugs back her fishy furrend.

"Okay Fefurry...."


End file.
